imperium_galacticafandomcom-20200213-history
Sovereign Army
The Sovereign Army is that branch of the Sovereign Military of the Imperium charged with the defense of the planets of the Realm and all land-based assets. It is also the branch responsible in times of conflict for planetary invasions, ground combat operations and both safeguarding Imperial holdings and assaulting enemy holdings. Command Structure Chief of Ground Operations At its pinnacle, the Army is led by the Chief of Ground Operations, who holds the rank of general. This officer is a hand-picked senior commander selected by the Sovereign to serve at their pleasure. They are the direct conduit of command between the Imperial High Seat and the army. This officer answers to the Minister of Defense. Army High Command Assisting the CGO in the administration and operations of the Navy are the generals of Army High Command, which is the central command authority for the entirety of the Sovereign Army. These senior officers manage the different branches of administration and oversight and are responsible for setting the standards and protocols which regulate operations, discipline, training and more. * Division of Operations (DivOps) - Led by the CGO directly. * Division of Planning (DivPlan) * Division of Personnel (DivPers) * Division of Engineering (DivEng) * Division of Logistics (DivLog) * Bureau of Medicine (DivMed) * Bureau of Ordnance & Weapons (DivOrd) Territorial Commands The Imperium is broken down into sectors known as Territories which contain at least 2,500 worlds. These logistical and administrative divisions are comparable in scope and function to that of the provinces or states that comprised nations of Old Earth, and grant the Imperium a more efficient administration of political, military and economic matters within that area. Each Territory has assigned to it a Territorial Army led by an officer of the rank of general. The force consists of approximately 500,000 troops. These are broken down into the ten legions, with an additional 85,280 troops in reserve and as emergency defense. During times of military emergency or war, these forces can be supplemented by reserve legions held near the Imperial Core. Each Territorial Army, and its commanding general, in peacetime can take directives from the territorial Governor General, for the purpose of responding to local emergencie, and other such necessities. Unit Structure Legions Each Territorial Army is separated into ten legions of 41,472 troops each, led by an officer of the rank of general. As the majority of combat in war is done in orbit or in the space between systems, the primary function of ground troops is to clean up opposition on land once orbital dangers have been removed. The legion is commonly the largest force the Imperium will field, and if mounting an invasion, the Imperium will commit two or three legions, typically, with the senior-most of the generals being in overall command. Corps Every legion is separated into four corps of 10,368 troops each. This is the largest unit the Army commonly fields in minor conflicts. It is led by an officer of the rank of brigadier. Brigade Led by an officer of the rank of colonel, a brigade consists of 2,592 troops and is the fast response Army force of choice for swift objective responses. Battalions Battalions consist of 432 troops and are employed for a wide variety of light operations. They are overseen by an officer of the rank of major. Companies Companies consist of 72 troops and are led by an officer of the rank of lieutenant. Squadrons A squadron consists of twelve troops and is led by an officer of the rank of senior sergeant. Rank Structure An honorific title used to address any officer at or above the rank of Major is "Commander", as these officers are in positions of commanding large forces or locations of importance. It does not refer to any specific rank. Flag Officers * General * Brigadier Line Officers * Colonel * Major * Lieutenant * Ensign Enlisted Personnel * Senior Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Private Category:Imperium Military Category:Imperium Category:Military Forces